Bluebomber (fanmade character)
Bluebomber is a teen gadgeteer genius with the ability to construct high-tech weapons and equipment out of common household object HISTORY Born in Millennium City, Herbert Bottle’s early life was none too remarkable. Growing up with a somewhat overactive imagination, he began building props for his games at an early age from whatever materials came to hand. However, as he grew, he found that the props he was making were more then just mere props. By his twelfth birthday, he was building crude devices out of ordinary materials; they worked badly, but were more functional then their construction would indicate. He built his first rocket pack at thirteen, making it out of a backpack and two cardboard tubes bound together with tape. At fourteen, he built a fully functional radio and sensory headset out of a pair of swimming goggles and a drinking straw (and, again, tape). Finally, on his sixteenth birthday, he completed his masterpiece; the Blue Bomber battlesuit, a complete, fully-functional suit of powered armour. Donning it, he dubbed himself Bluebomber, armoured battle hero for the new millennium. He vowed to use his amazing technology to fight bad people and do the right thing and, above all else, have a truly epic adventure. POWERS/ABILITIES Bluebomber’s powers take two forms. The first is his ability to construct supertech devices from common household objects. How he does this is unclear; he seems to just do it. Their functionality is unclear; examination of these devices shows that they have no functional components; they seem to just exist. For example, his helmet which contains numerous sensory systems and super-dense armour is made from a trilby hat and a pair of swimming goggles. These devices will not work for anyone else; if taken from him, they revert to their original forms. However, as soon as given back to him, they become supertech devices of incredible power again. If Bluebomber is knocked unconscious, then his devices are disabled. However, if they are damaged, he can easily repair or replace them with whatever materials come to hand. It does not appear that he needs specific components; a cardboard tube will work as well as a tennis racket or a torch if he wants a blaster pistol. The Bluebomber armour suit itself is rather capable. Besides the obvious armour protection (capable of stopping virtually all small arms dead), it carries a vast array of sensors and communications systems, and flies via a rocket pack. The lower right arm and hand are covered by the Bluebomber Blaster, a versatile energy weapon that seems to be able to do whatever he wants it to do at the time. PERSONALITY Herbert is convinced that he’s a world-class hero with incredible super powers. He’s not entirely true; certainly his suit is powerful, but it’s not the best in the world by any means. However, he certainly tries his best; he seems to be genuinely heroic and has a desire to help others and do the right thing. Bluebomber works best in a team where there are others to back him up, especially when he bites off more then he can chew. When injured, he has a tendency to shout and carry on a lot. APPEARANCE Herbert is a scrawny sixteen year-old with a spotty face, prominent buckteeth and an upturned nose. For the most part, he appears to be made entirely of knees. He has unruly brown hair and small eyes. He has a high-pitched voice that sometimes fluctuates; all up, he gives the impression that he’s a lot younger then he actually is. As Bluebomber, he wears a suit of blue powered armour; goggles cover his eyes and his right arm is overed with a massive blaster, leaving only his nose and mouth visible. The armour is covered with circuit patterns that glow with energy. If removed, it appears to be made entirely of brown paper, cardboard and string. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Teens Category:Teen heroes Category:Superheroes